Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 115
"Brothers in Arms, Part 2", known as "Invincible Deck Master - Miraculous Ark" in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and fifteenth episode of the [[Yu-Gi-Oh! (anime)|''Yu-Gi-Oh!]] anime. It first aired in Japan on July 23, 2002 and in the United States on February 14, 2004. Summary *With Shinato's Ark, Noah has a strong advantage in his duel against Kaiba. *Noah has the ability to change the virtual environment and does so depending on what card he chooses to play. **From a volcanic field, he changes their surroundings to a sunny forest clearing around which dinosaurs roam. He wipes out the dinosaurs with meteors, ushering in an ice age. He finally reverts it back to a sunny clearing with the skyscrapers of Domino City visible in the distance above the treeline. *Noah reveals that when his mind was digitized, he was able to rapidly gain knowledge from Gozaburo's computer database until he was more intelligent than any human. *A flashback reveals that when Noah first existed in virtual reality, he was often visited by his father, who gave him a town to live in and people to interact with. Noah soon grew frustrated with the limitations of the world so he began to reprogram it. **He told Gozaburo his idea of improving the virtual world by connecting it to networks around the real world (in the original, destroy the Earth in 30 days). When he asked Gozaburo if he was capable of taking over KaibaCorp, Gozaburo refused to discuss it. Without Noah's knowledge, he started to focus more on the newly adopted Seto and Mokuba. *Noah brings the brainwashed Mokuba into the duel to emotionally manipulate Kaiba. Mokuba believes Noah is his brother and Kaiba is the enemy. With one more attack, Kaiba could have won, but he withholds his attack because Mokuba would have been harmed. Deck Masters * 'Seto Kaiba: "Kaiser Sea Horse" * '''Noah Kaiba: "Shinato's Ark" Featured Duel: Seto Kaiba vs. Noah Kaiba, Part 2 Duel continues from previous episode. Seto has 1400 Life Points remaining and controls no cards. Noah has 3200 Life Points remaining and controls no cards. Turn 6: Noah After revealing his Deck Master to be "Shinato's Ark", Noah activates the Deck Master ability of "Shinato's Ark" to add all the monsters that are currently in the Graveyard into itself. Turn 7: Seto Seto's hand contains "Dragon's Rage", "Ring of Destruction", "Ring of Defense", and "Quick Attack". Seto draws "Spear Dragon" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1900/0) in Attack Position. "Spear Dragon" attacks directly, but Noah activates his Deck Master's ability to Special Summon "Vampire Lord" (2000/1500) to his side of the field in Defense Position and have it intercept the attack. "Spear Dragon" destroys "Vampire Lord" and inflicts piercing damage to Noah (Noah 3200 → 2800). "Vampire Lord" returns into Noah's "Shinato's Ark". Since "Spear Dragon" attacked, its secondary effect switches it to Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step. Turn 8: Noah Noah draws. He then Normal Summons "Giant Rex" (2000/1200) in Attack Position. "Giant Rex" attacks and destroys "Spear Dragon". "Spear Dragon" goes into Noah's "Shinato's Ark". Turn 9: Seto Seto draws "Pot of Greed" and subsequently activates it to draw two cards. Seto then activates the Deck Master Ability of "Kaiser Sea Horse" to allow himself to summon a LIGHT monster in his hand with one less tribute this turn. Seto Normal Summons "Different Dimension Dragon" (1400/1500) in Defense Position and sets three cards. Turn 10: Noah Noah draws "Deepest Impact" and subsequently activates it to destroy all monsters on the field and halve both players' Life Points (Noah 2800 → 1400; Seto 1400 → 700). "Giant Rex" goes into Noah's "Shinato's Ark". Since "Different Dimension Dragon" cannot be destroyed by the effects of Magic or Trap Cards that don't have a specific target, it remains on the field. Noah then activates "Ice Age Panic" to Special Summon "Last Tusk Mammoth" (800/1200) in Attack Position. "Last Tusk Mammoth" attacks "Different Dimension Dragon". Noah explains to Seto that when "Last Tusk Mammoth" battles a monster, all Battle Damage that Noah would take will be inflicted to Seto instead. Seto then activates his face-down "Ring of Destruction" to destroy "Last Tusk Mammoth" and inflict its ATK as damage to both players. Seto then activates his face-down "Ring of Defense" to prevent himself from taking the damage inflicted by the effect of "Ring of Destruction" (Noah 1400 → 600). Turn 11: Seto Seto draws. He then switches "Different Dimension Dragon" to Attack Position. Seto then discards "Thunder Dragon" from his hand via its own effect in order to add two "Thunder Dragons" from his Deck to his hand. The discarded "Thunder Dragon" goes into "Shinato's Ark". Seto then activates "Polymerization" to fuse his two "Thunder Dragons" together and Fusion Summon "Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon" (2800/2100) in Attack Position. The two "Thunder Dragons" that were just used go into Noah's "Shinato's Ark". Seto then activates "Quick Attack" to allow "Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon" to attack this turn (NOTE: In real life this is not necessary, but this Duel follows the Battle City Rules). Noah activates the Deck Master Ability of "Shinato's Ark" to Special Summon "Giant Soldier of Stone" (1300/2000) and "Giant Rex" (2000/1200) in Defense Position. Seto then activates his face-down "Dragon's Rage" to allow his Dragon-Type monsters to inflict piercing damage this turn. "Different Dimension Dragon" attacks and destroys "Giant Rex". "Different Dimension Dragon" then inflicts piercing damage to Noah (Noah 600 → 400). "Giant Rex" goes back into "Shinato's Ark". Seto is about to use "Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon" to attack "Giant Soldier of Stone", but Noah uses a brain-washed Mokuba as a shield to protect himself. Seto has to choose whether to continue his attack and hurt Mokuba, or stop the attack and possibly lose the Duel and control of Kaiba Corporation. Duel concludes next episode. Differences in adaptations * Cut from the dub is a shot of "Giant Rex" biting "Spear Dragon" and shaking it by its neck. * In the original, when Noah says he will become a superhuman, he is naked, while in the dub he has been given clothing to wear. * Also cut from the dub is Noah stroking Mokuba's face as he says "Mokuba is my brother" when he uses Mokuba as a shield against "Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon". * In the original, Noah ran a simulation showing that with all of KaibaCorp's current assets, they could wipe out all but 3% of Earth's population in only 30 days. In the dub, he proposed improving their software by connecting with computers all over the world. * In the original, Noah acted out the seven days of creation in the Bible, each of his turns representing a "day" and changing the field accordingly. This is removed from the dub. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.